In filter turrets, slides and the like components of a microscope, a position sensor is usually used to detect a zero position as a reference from which all further positions are calculated and approached. The identification of the filters being used is displayed to the user by tables or codes. An effective measurement and detection in the outfitted state can only be carried out via filters that are identified in a correspondingly standardized manner (e.g., bar codes, binary-coded magnet arrangements and the like). However, since the filters are obtained from different manufacturers, the identification or marking can also be read differently and not by one method.
Further, incorrect outfitting can never be completely excluded and a subsequent outfitting requires manual correction of the database or truth table.